Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a manually-operated household cleaning tool, and more particularly to household cleaning tool having optimum geometry for cleaning different surfaces and surface intersections in a typical household or commercial space.
Cleaning the different surfaces of a residence or commercial space requires the correct cleaning implements in order to properly contact all necessary areas during a cleaning operation. In many indoor spaces, the geometry of the room and intersections between different appliances and fixtures create a multi-faceted and multi-surface environment that requires contact cleaning. In some areas, a square broom or bristled implement may be sufficient. In other areas, a rounded implement may be requires to sweep across curving or complex surfaces.
The present invention provides a cleaning implement intended for manual use, wherein the implement is particularly suited to the application of cleaning basins and tubs, especially those embodied by showers, bathtubs, Jacuzzis, and other fixtures generally found in bathrooms. The geometry of the implement is optimized for maintaining uniform contact with a variety of potential fixture shapes to ensure the efficient scrubbing necessary for effective cleaning. The orientation and dimensions of the brush handle are ideal for use by the operator in a wide variety of potentially restricted spaces.
In addition to these bathroom surfaces, the present invention embodies significant utility for the purposes of removing dirt from baseboards and walls because of the wide surface contact area the of the device, wherein removal of accumulated dirt and cobwebs in corners is facilitated by way of the unique bristle geometry. Specifically, the present invention provides a variable surface cleaning implement having a first rounded corner and second sharp corner having elongated and protruding bristles extending therefrom for cleaning open spaces or in narrow corner regions.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to cleaning implements and brush heads. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications, and generally relate to cleaning implements of diverging qualities and elements with respect to the present invention. The following prior art is herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,155 to Klotz discloses a long-handled brush suitable for cleaning hollow bodies. The cleaning head includes an elastic core and an outer covering of felt or felt-like material. The cleaning head is cylindrical in shape while the handle is telescopic to allow for reaching away from one's person. The Klotz device, while describing a cleaning implement having a handle and a head, fails to disclose the novel aspects of the present cleaning implement. Notably, the present invention provides a cleaning implement head having an asymmetrical design to allow for cleaning sweeping surfaces or tight corners that are otherwise hard to clean with the same tool. Additionally, the head and the handle of the present invention preferably have an angular disposition with respect to one another to keep a safe distance between the focused cleaning area and the hands of the operator when cleaning vertical or horizontal surfaces.
Several devices are disclosed in the art that relate to cleaning brushes having a shaped head and upstanding bristles. While these devices are useful for scrubbing and abrasive cleaning, these articles fail to anticipate the exact structure and multi-surface use of that provided by the cleaning implement of the present invention. Most of the devices in the art include bristled cleaning implements with a given shape or a given application, wherein the elements of these articles significantly diverge from that of the present invention.
One such device is U.S. Pat. No. D439,054 to Schloesser, which discloses an ornamental design for a multi-purpose brush. The shape of Schloesser device, while novel in itself, does not contemplate an asymmetrical head design with angular leading corners of different radius. U.S. Pat. No. 6,845,539 to Tubman is another such device that discloses a brush head having a cylindrical core member, extended bristles in a tapered arrangement therefrom, and a handle member. Similarly, the Tubman device comprises a different bristle body and one that does not contemplate an asymmetric head for facilitating multi-surface and multi-corner cleaning. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,804,852 to Hay discloses a toilet bowl cleaning brush that includes an elongate block and bristles useful for cleaning a toilet bowl overhang. While useful for cleaning an overhead surface adjacent to the handle attachment to the head, the Hay device fails to disclose the novel aspects of the present invention.
While these devices disclose cleaning implements having a head and extended bristles, the present invention discloses a multi-surface cleaning implement having an asymmetric and largely rectangular body region with a first and second leading corner. The leading corners are of differing radiuses to allow for broad surface cleaning and large curving surfaces along one corner, while facilitating cleaning of narrow or sharp corner regions using the opposing leading corner. Bristles are disposed on the device, wherein the bristles are substantially uniform thereon with the exception of the sharp leading corner region, wherein the bristles are extended outward beyond the bristles on the rest of the head and may comprise a higher stiffness for reaching difficult-to-reach surfaces.
It is submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing cleaning implements. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.